Late Night Adventure
by Insaine
Summary: This takes place right before L begins his life as a detective. Prequel to Forever and Always


"Lawliet, are you still studying?" Anna asked walking into the living room where the shaggy haired eighteen year old had locked himself away for the last three hours and now lay upon the floor amongst piles and piles of textbooks in front of a dying fire.

"A, I have asked you on multiple occasions to call me L. If you call me by my full name when I'm a detective, you could very well get me killed." L flipped the page of his text without looking up at the young woman in the doorway.

Anna sighed and fell down beside him, "And I have asked you not to call me A. My name is Anna. Andrew was A."

"Yeah, well Andrew is dead, meaning the title goes to you." L's voice was a little harsher than intended. After a few moments of silence, the weight of his words sunk in and he quickly looked up at the depressed face of Anna. "Anna, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

Her emerald eyes were half closed as she shook her head, "It's whatever." She put in her headphones and turned the music up so L could hear the beat, but couldn't place the song. This didn't really matter though, as L had gone back to studying. Once the old grandfather clock struck two in the morning, Anna turned off her music and looked over to L, "Hey, you've been at this for hours, can't you take a break?"

L looked from his book to Anna, who had now taken to lying next to him, with her head resting on her arms, watching him sleepily. "Anna, you look ready to pass out." He commented.

"You're avoiding the question." She pointed out, determined to get L away from the books he'd been glued to since after dinner.

L bit the inside of his cheek and watched as Anna's eyes sparkled with anticipation. Finally he nodded, "Okay, I can take a break. What do you want to do?"

Anna shrugged and sat up with L. "I don't know. Talk? I never get to see you anymore. You're always studying. Do you even sleep anymore?" The bags under his eyes along with his silence was enough to tell Anna that L was not, "L, that's not healthy." Anna's voice was stern, but gentle as if she were talking to one of her three boys and not L.

"Anna, I'm fine." L insisted staring down at his feet. Anna placed two fingers under his chin and forced him to look at her, "You should know by now that you can't lie to me. L, what's going on with you?" L shrugged and looked down again. Anna studied him before standing up and offering him her hand, "Come on." He took it and allowed her to help pull him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked following her out of the room.

She turned to him and pressed a finger to her lips, "You have to be quiet. If you wake up Wammy or the boys the adventure is over. Especially Near, if I have to put him back to bed because you woke him up I'll kill you." L chuckled lowly as they rushed through the halls and burst out the door into the courtyard.

Anna laughed loudly and walked hand in hand with L through the damp grass and warm august air to the swing set on the other side of the courtyard. Anna hopped up on the swing, catching her feet in the seat and beginning swinging standing up. L leaned against one of the poles supporting the structure and watched as her brown hair flew back and forth and listening to Anna's musical laugh. A soft smile plastered on his face. "What are you looking- ah!" L stepped in to catch Anna as she fell. Anna collided into his chest and he slipped on the wet grass, sending both L and Anna to the floor laughing like maniacs. Anna rolled off of him quickly. The laughter soon subsided and they laid in silence staring up at the stars. "They're so beautiful." Anna's voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for L to hear in the silence of the world around him.

L looked from the heavens to the girl at his side and in that moment, his heart thudded loudly in his chest and he fell in love. He smiled and she turned to him, "What are you smiling at, Detective?" Anna teased pushing him.

He chuckled and sat up, his now wet shirt clung to his back, "Don't call me that. I'm not a detective yet. Anyways, we should head inside."

Anna sat up slowly and pouted, "You just want to go back inside to study."

L ran his hand through his hair and gave her a smile, "Actually, I was thinking we could have a campout in the living room like we used to."

Anna's eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Really?" He nodded once and Anna jumped up, "Okay, let's go inside! We need to change into our pajamas! Come on, L! I'll race you!" She said running back giggling. L didn't chase after her, he simply walked back smiling. He wanted to savor what was left of their late night adventure.


End file.
